Running
by Aunna
Summary: Sequel to Misused! When Shadow attacks and kills Vlad, Danny must run to protect what he loves and save himself. Can Danny find out who Shadow is and stop him with the help of three dead family members?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to Running!**

**Danny: Don't you have other things to write about?**

**Me: Like what?**

**Sam: Baby**

**Tucker: How I Met You**

**Jazz: Fire Day**

**Dani: Four Heroes Becoming One**

**Vlad: The Monkey Boy and the Teen Ghost…**

**Me: SHUT UP! I KNOW I'M BEHIND! JUST PLEASE BACK OFF!**

**Danny: So, why are you starting now?**

**Me: Figured I better start. Some people have been waiting awhile for this.**

**Sam: Fair enough.**

**Me: Okay. I don't own Danny Phantom. He and his fellow characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

**Danny: Read and Review.**

**Chapter One: My World Shatters, Again**

"Leave them alone!" I screamed.

The shadow just chuckled. "Why should I?" he asked. "I enjoy watching you suffer from the pain your friends and family feel,"

I looked at the wall again. Vlad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Dani were cuffed to it.

"Let them go!" I shouted.

"Never," the shadow whispered as he pulled the lever. They started squirming and screaming and my mind was running in a million different directions. One part was telling me to go ghost and save them, another was saying run away before you get put up there next, and another was saying to attack the shadow.

I tried to move. I tried to follow that first voice and save them but my legs wouldn't respond. I was in a full blown panic. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought against whatever was holding me back but I couldn't get away.

Then it was over. They were dead. Not a single one of them made it. Feeling in my legs returned and I fell to the floor, sobbing. Why? Why did he have to take away what I loved?

The shadow began to walk toward and I tried to run. But I was glued to the floor. There was no escape as the shadow pulled out a sword. He advanced and I struggled to harder then ever. Nothing. I couldn't move.

The shadow towered over me. "Good night Daniel," he said but laughing like a manic and plunging the sword toward my back.

I screamed.

I shot up and screamed for a full minute before I stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my room at Vlad's and there was no shadow. I sat there for a minute, expecting Vlad to have heard my screams and burst into the room, but he never came.

I looked at my clock. It was one thirty eight in the morning. I sighed. It was the same nightmare every night and I seemed to be losing sleep. I just couldn't keep up.

I lied back into bed and closed my eyes. I really needed to sleep or I was definitely not going to keep Vlad from figuring out my nightmare. The last thing I need is Vlad worrying about me.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a bang I knew to well. It was a gunshot and I was immediately wide awake. I was shaking and I turned into Danny Phantom to be on the safe side. I've had enough experience about being shot.

I quietly slipped out my room and headed for the living room. I knew Vlad normally there at this time. Talking to Skulker. Skulker. Could he have shot Vlad? Could Vlad be hurt? Could he be… _dead?_

"Stop thinking like that Fenton!" I scolded myself. "Vlad's going to be fine. Probably just a misfire of that new Ecto-Gun Vlad's been working on,"

Even though part of me had believed me when I said that, the other part wanted to go and check. I heard footsteps, changed back into Fenton, and hid behind a suit of armor.

I saw a man in a cape. I couldn't see his face, but I saw something silver in his hand. I saw a pistol.

My eyes widened. Could he have killed Vlad? Did he shot Vlad because we wanted to get to me without interference? Did he think Vlad was me? I shook my head and ran to the living room. I needed to check. I needed to see Vlad, alive and well, and tell me that the man I saw was just an image of my imagination.

I reached the living room and looked around. I didn't see Vlad, dead or alive or even in ghost form. But I saw the fireplace and I needed to look in front of it before I assumed that Vlad was in his room.

"Vlad?" I asked. "Are you there?"

No response. I sighed and went to put out the fireplace. But the moment I got there my blood ran cold and my world shattered again.

There, laying in a pool of his own blood, was Vlad Masters.

My legs gave out on me and I bit back a scream. None of this was a dream. Shadow had come and had took his first victim. Vlad. Vlad was gone. He was dead. The only other halfa in the world was _dead_!

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I threw up and washed my face. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be true!

I only had two thoughts. One: call the police. Two: Get out of the house.

I ran back into the living room and dialed 911. I was impatient as the phone ring. "Hello," a voice said. "This is 911. What is your emergency?"

"My adopted father got shot," I said in a hushed voice. "He's dead and I think the guy that shot him is still in the house,"

"Sir," the voice said. "Where are you?"

"Masters Mansion," I said. I heard a crash and cursed. "He's inside the house,"

"Please stay calm sir," the voice said. "We have a cruiser on the way,"

"I've gotta go," I said. "He's gonna kill me,"

I hung up the phone and ran to my bedroom. I didn't see Shadow and the moment I got to my room I locked the door. I grabbed my backpack and stuff my clothes and fifteen dollars into it. I grabbed the thermos and went ghost.

Then there was banging on the door. "I know you're in there kid!" the man shouted. "Open the door!"

I opened the window and flew out and didn't stop flying until I was far away.

I landed and collapsed. I needed a place to hide until morning. Then I'll start running again. I needed to get as far away as possible, I needed to lead Shadow away from everyone. I might have been too late to save Vlad but I would save everyone else! I chuckled under my breath as I climbed a tree and settled down for the night.

"Come and get me Shadow," I whispered as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**_

_**Sam: What the hell Aunna! How can you be so heartless?**_

_**Me: Sam, being 'nice' and 'good' doesn't do the trick for me. There has to be some excitement and misery for me.**_

_**Sam: You're evil.**_

_**Me: I'm quite aware of that.**_

_**Sam: Aunna doesn't own Danny Phantom.**_

_**Me: Read and Review.**_

_**Chapter Two: Organizing the Search**_

_Officer Jackson's P.O.V_

What the hell happened?

That was the only thought that ran through my head. It was obvious what happened. The murder of billionaire Vlad Masters and the disappearance of his adoptive son Daniel Fenton. But who the hell would have the guts, the cunning, the balls to kill a powerful man and cause his fourteen-year-old boy to flee for his life?

Oh yeah, the guy that did it.

I sighed and looked around Daniel's room again. The boy had blockaded his room to gain time. It appeared that the boy grabbed some clothes and then opened his window. That is when the man that had murdered Vlad began to pound on the door to gain entry. Daniel somehow managed to climb out his window and run away before the murder was able to burst into the room. The man ransacked his room and had followed the boy moments later out the window. Whether the boy had escaped or had been captured no one was sure.

Vlad Masters was a completely other story. It appeared that Mr. Masters had been reading a newspaper when his killer broke into the house. Mr. Masters must have heard the man and tried to fight back. The man then had pulled a gun on Mr. Masters and pulled the trigger that had ended Mr. Masters life. The man ran down the hallway and the boy, and this is just a theory, had snuck past the killer and had found a dead Mr. Masters. This caused the boy to vomit in the bathroom nearby and run back to his room, where he was forced to run.

"Officer Jackson," Officer Holly said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ms. Fenton is on the phone," he said. "Mr. Fenton's sister,"

"Tell her to call tonight at eight," I said. "I don't have time to talk to her now,"

"Yes sir!" Holly ran off.

I sighed and picked up an old photograph of Daniel and his friends and family. Then it hit me. "Maybe these three can find Daniel," I said to myself.

_Jazz's P.O.V_

I slammed the phone back onto it's holder. "Damn it!" I shouted.

My roommate, Jessica, shot up from her bed. "Jazz!" she shouted. "What's wrong?"

"My brother's gone," I said. "The man who was watching him was murdered and now Danny's missing. He ran before the police could arrive and help,"

Jessica stared at me and then smiled. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Jazzy," she said. "We'll keep an eye for him and we'll print some flyers. We'll find him Jazzy girl. Shouldn't you call those friends of his so they can keep an eye out for him?"

I smiled. "Thanks for the reminder Jessie," I said.

"Hey!" Jessica said. "That's my brother's name!"

I laughed. "Go do your Accounting homework done," I said.

She opened her textbook. "Call his friends," she said. "And then explain to the professors that your brother is missing and that you'll be leaving to look for him in a couple of days,"

I picked up the phone and called Tucker. "Hello," Tucker said. "Foley residence. Tucker talking,"

"Tucker, it's me, Jazz," I said. "Danny's missing,"

"What!" Tucker shouted. "What happened?"

"Vlad was murdered," I said. "Danny ran to avoid joining him. Will you keep an eye out for him?"

"Of course I will," Tucker said. "Good luck,"

"Thanks," I said. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get. See you around Tucker,"

"See ya," Tucker said. I hung up and dialed up Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam asked. "Sam here,"

"Sam," I said. "It's Jazz,"

"Hey!" Sam said. "What's up Jazz?"

"Danny's missing," I said. "Someone murdered Vlad and Danny ran to save his life,"

"Any clue where he'd go?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"We'll find him," Sam said. "I'll keep an eye out for him,"

"Thanks Sam," I said.

"No problem," she said. "See you later,"

"Bye," I said. The phone went dead and I silently got started on my English essay. "See you Jazz," Jessica said.

"See you later," I said.

Jessica left and I was all alone. Truly alone. My parents are dead. I have no boyfriend. My brother is missing. Then, I did what I haven't done since Mom died.

I cried.

**Author's note: **

**I know this chapter is short and suckish but I had to write something! Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have moved into a new house and my laptop was broken for the longest time. I will not blame anyone for not reading anymore but I'd appreciate if you did. Welcome to Chapter Three.**

**Chapter Three: The Bus**

_Danny's P.O.V._

I ran through the forest, thinking I heard footsteps behind me. I swore behind every tree hide Shadow, waiting to end my life as he ended Vlad's. But there was no way he could be here! I flew faster then any ghost had ever flown before! Vlad even told me I could before he died!

But maybe Shadow isn't a ghost. Maybe he was something even ghosts fear.

"Daniel!"

"Danny!"

"Baby boy!"

I stopped. Impossible! Was that… Mom, Dad, and Vlad I heard? No! It couldn't have been them! They're dead! But I swore I heard them, clear as day.

Vlad was a halfa. He should be a full ghost now. Maybe he left the Ghost Zone to help me. Maybe he's following me with Mom and Dad. But, could Dad be shadow? Could he been transformed into some evil spirit was trying to get revenge? What if he is some sort of demon?

I starting running again, finally seeing the nearby town Vlad often took me to so we could get groceries. I knew the bus schedule from having to ride them to the airport a lot during the adoption process. I could get a ride from here to Crystal Falls and maybe get to Canada if I'm lucky. Jazz, Sam, and Tuck would never look for me there! Then they'll be safe from Shadow.

I tripped on a log and landed in the middle of the street. I swore I saw a streak of black and white with a little blue. Maybe it was Vlad. Or maybe it was Shadow. Either way, I was not going to stick around and figure out. I wanted out, and fast.

I ran to the town and went straight to the bus stop. Behind the ticket counter was a woman with bright red hair. She looked to be about mid-twenties. I looked at me with bored eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can I get a bus ticket to Crystal Falls?" I asked.

She pointed to the price sign and I handed her the money. "Where you going kid?" she asked as she handed me the ticket.

"My grandmother's house," I said.

"Then why don't you go over the river and through the woods?" she asked. "That's how little Red got to her grandma's house!" She started laughing at her own joke, not impressing me much.

"Thank you ma'am," I said politely.

"Go on squirt," she said. "Your bus leaves in fifteen minutes,"

I gratefully walked away. I definitely did not want to stick around and hear more of her rude comments. Oh, man! I'm starting to think like Vlad!

I got on the bus and waited patiently for the bus driver to return. I needed to get out of here fast. I didn't want Shadow to be here while I was here, and I don't want anyone to get hurt because I stuck around too long. I might not like that red-head girl, but no one deserved to get killed by Shadow. Not even she deserved it.

A balding man got on the bus and started the engine. I gulped. There was no turning back now. I was an orphan on the run from his adoptive dad's killer. It was the only way I could save Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz. They didn't need me to be there. They all had their own lives to worry about, why did it matter to them if I disappeared or was killed. I needed to learn to live without them, even if it hurt me to do it. I'll move on and they'll move on, like always.

Even knowing this didn't make the pain any more bearable.

We were on the highway before I even realized it. I was the only one heading for Crystal Falls and I was glad of it. Less people would get hurt if Shadow followed the bus and tried to kill me on it.

Oh, why did Shadow have to kill Vlad?

_Jazz's P.O.V. Later that day_

"You gave Danny a bus ticket!" I shouted at the red head.

"I hadn't got any report to look for a black haired, blue eyed boy lady," she said. "All I can tell you is that he's heading for Crystal Falls and he told me he was going to visit his grandma. Now, get out of here!"

I huffed and walked back to the car where Tucker and Sam were waiting. "He's heading for Crystal Falls," I said. "I think he might be heading for the Canadian border, where we can't follow him,"

"But why?" Sam asked. "If he's being chased by a killer he should come to us, not run away!"

"Maybe he's scared the killer's going after us too," Tucker said. "Maybe he's trying to lead the killer away from us!"

"Buckle up," I said. "We've got to get Danny back!"

"I hope we're not too late," Sam said.

"I hope so too Sam," I said. "I hope so too,"


End file.
